


Starting Over Again

by The_mAfiAish_Addiction (Kazue_Hiromi)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro family AU, Akashi Sr. is an ass, Domesticity, Drama, Everyone's acting OOC, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Yes there are twins, angsty, proofread unavailable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/The_mAfiAish_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be the beginning of a happier life but due to some cruel twist of fate they had to part ways and live each others life away from one another. However, even fate itself still do work wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You knew all this time but you never told me?" Midorima Shintaro almost slammed the door towards his father's office. "Akashi Yataro had been planning all this time to take the child away and you are doing nothing"

"What am I suppose to do? Yataro is an Akashi and I am practically nothing compared to him"

"You could have done something, We could have done something. Do you even realize how broken Kuroko will be?"

"There is nothing I can do. He had threatened to pull all of his investments on our hospital and if he does that, do you know how many lives will be affected? I feel sorry for your friend but I am in a desperate situation. I have to think for the greater good, you should know that"

"You could have told us, told them. Akashi would have done something to oppose his father" Midorima still argued.

"He told me that if a word comes to his son, he said he will ruin your life. When he threatened me using you, that's when I knew I can't do anything."

Midorima Shintaro held tighter to his lucky item.

"But..." The older Midorima looked at his son and a slight wave of determination graced on his face "There is something I haven't told anyone yet and I want this to be a secret between the two of us for the time being..."

* * *

"Tetsuya, I'm sorry. I really am! I really want to be with you but there's too much work to do here now and I can't just leave everything behind." Akashi Seijuro finally found time to call his lover in between his countless and still piling workload. He really hated his father for suddenly sending him on a business trip overseas and worst it's around the time his lover is to give birth to their child.

Yes, lover. He is currently and happily in a relationship with another guy and he holds no hesitance in telling practically the whole world about his Tetsuya most specially now that they finally will become new parents. Due to the ever evolving advancement of Science and Technology, scientist had came up with a special kind of drug that enables men to actually carry a child inside their womb and give birth. Many had been skeptical at first, it had been something new after all and new things are always the scariest things to try but after countless and genuine proofs of those first few ones that tried actually being a success, more and more started trying.

Male Pregnancies although still considered as taboo by some had been accepted by more and more of the society. There had been doubts and protests here and there but as others have said, 'everyone is a critic' and whenever wasn't there any doubts on something after all?

Akashi Seijuro and his lover were one of the daring ones who had decided to try it out. It took them almost the whole span of three years for it to actually be a success story and now, they are about to finally welcome their child into this world.

"I really feel terribly guilty..."

A chuckle was heard from the other line.

"This is no laughing matter, Tetsuya."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just never thought that the day will come that the ever absolute Akashi Seijuro would actually sound so nervously guilty."

"This is a different thing than those! I am such an asshole, Tetsuya. What kind of father am I? I'm not even present during my own child's birth!"

"Did you just call yourself an asshole?" Kuroko knew his lover won't see the slight uplift of his eyebrow but it doesn't really matter.

"I feel like the worst father there is"

"No you're not. I'm sure you'll be the best fa- oh..." Kuroko suddenly stopped talking

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"

"I think it's about time, Sei"

"Really, now? How I really wish to be with you. Wait, don't end the phone call if I can't see it at least I can hear everything"

"Haha, funny Sei" Kuroko laughed humorlessly as the pain grew "But no"

And the line went dead.

Midorima Shintaro who had been practically threatened by one Akashi Seijuro to assist his father, Kuroko's assigned doctor, inside the delivery room with a few other assistant nurses fixed his glasses and can't help but overhear his friend's conversation on the phone all the while seeing the look of nervousness and guilt in his father's eyes. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

Something not good is about to happen and he knew but he can't do anything about it but just wait.

How he hated his current situation.

* * *

"Well look at him, so small and fragile." Akashi Yataro walked into the private room his son's lover currently occupies and stared at the small bundle of joy on the baby blue customized crib. "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"We decided to name him Seiji" Kuroko's tone remained nonchalant but a slight frown on his lips was formed. His lover's father never approved of their relationship and the older Akashi had never been fond of him. He was one of the many things both the younger and the older Akashi had been arguing about. Akashi Yataro hated the fact that because of him, one seemingly normal person managed to change the supposedly perfect Akashi Seijuro.

"Well then, Seiji it is. Such a beautiful child" Akashi Sr. gently picked his grandson. "Look at that, he even got his both his father's eye and hair color. I'm sure you'll do great just like your father, won't you? Don't worry I'm going to raise you up into perfection just like what I did with your father and before someone came barging into his life and taking him away from the greatness he was suppose to achieve"

"Excuse me Akashi-san but Sei and I would want to raise our son in our own accord" Kuroko ignored the hurtful words and bashing from the other. No matter, he is still his lover's father and he will treat him with respect.

"Ah, Tetsuya Kuroko, there's some news I've always wanted to tell you not that we both don't already know" Akashi Senior's voice turned business like and strict. "You see, unfortunately I actually never approved of you for my son, you know that right? He was raised to perfection, to always strive in every single thing he does. He is to always be on top, excelling in everything but then you came and started ruining all of my plans for him. You changed him. When he wasn't supposed to be straying away from the person I modeled him to be, there you are suddenly barging into his life and ruining the kind of life I had drafted for him"

"I'm sorry but Sei's change is for the best. You shouldn't be looking at your own son as a mere tool for your selfish wants. Sei is his own person, perfect or not and not someone to be manipulated and moved like a puppet to your own greedy desires"

"Ah, what would a foolish person like you know? You don't know anything about excellence. In this world, if you can't be the best then you are merely nothing" Akashi Yataro spoke with an evident coldness in his eyes. "Therefore, just like his father I will raise Seiji to perfection"

"No, Sei and I will raise him on our own" Kuroko spoke with firmness on his voice.

"Raise him? How would you do that? What can a lowly person like you provide for him? Morals? Love? Don't humor up with me, those things won't act as ladder to being the best." Akashi Yataro spoke coldly as he looked a his son's lover, void of any fond emotion

"What do you know? What would you know? For someone who thinks so highly of himself I won't be surprise you know nothing about compassion."

"Compassion won't take anyone to the top of the social food chain but strict discipline will" Akashi Yataro then snapped his finger and a nurse came barging in holding a vial with some kind of substance in it and a syringe. "I know despite your current state, you'll take up a fight to stop me so I prepared you a little gift. This substance here will numb your senses for a few minutes making your body unable to make even the slightest of movements."

"Don't you dare! You're such a coward!" Kuroko Tetsuya tried to protest but his words were met with nothing but a cold glare. The teal-head can't do anything as the nurse inserted the needle unto his skin, slowly numbing his senses.

"Thank you for your service, Kuroko Tetsuya but from here forward you will no longer be a part of this child's life and one more thing, I don't want you taking anymore part on Seijuro's life ever again and if you force yourself back in then I might end up destroying him, you wouldn't want that would you?" Yataro spoke no more words as he walked out of the door, carrying the small child with him.

"No wait! Please! Please don't take him away!" His words were met with deaf ears as the doors closed with a thud.

All Kuroko can do is watch with despair. He wanted to move, god himself knows how much he wanted to get out of his hospital bed and take hold of his son once again but he is unable to. His entire body had been numbed, preventing him to make a move.

Tears continuously dropped from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

How long has it been? Six, almost seven years and yet not once had he ever stopped counting. He kept track of every single minute, every passing hour, every single day that had gone by and he would always find himself, stuck on guilt and pinned with self loathing.

He knew things would have been better, if only he had been stronger that time and didn't let a certain individual mess their life.

However he had been too weak to fight back. And he's still too weak to fight back. How can he when the very people he holds dear would be the first ones to receive the sharpened edges of the blade?

Kuroko Tetsuya stared at his wall clock with boredom, again thinking how incomplete his current life is after he had to leave. In all reality, that someone had been that one person to add the greatest colors to his life. That someone brought him the thrill, the surprise, the contentment, the satisfaction. His life had been better, livelier and more enjoyable and almost close to perfection and yet all due to that one person's selfish act, the greatest thing to have happened in his life has had to end. If only he could turn the time and travel back towards the day that it had happened, he would have done so a long time ago.

He would have wanted a better outcome than this.

"Seijuro..." Kuroko reached towards the silver chain around his neck and stared at silver ring placed on it with much longing. He chuckled bitterly as droplets of tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. He slumped on the floor, face buried under his palms "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Kuroko had no idea how long he had stayed on that position nor does he even care at all. And he wouldn't have stopped if not due to the series of steps approaching the front door.

"I'm Home!" Kuroko quickly dried the tears on his face and stood up, hastily hiding the chain under his clothes. He rushed to welcome the person who entered the apartment.

"Welcome, home. How was your day?"

A toothy grin spread across a young redhead's face.

* * *

Takao Kazunari really had no idea as to where he is and how far from Kyoto he had travelled. However, he knew as to how he had gotten there.

On a bus.

Feeling like taking a public transport to his supposed destination, he had been confident enough that his mode of transportation would most definitely take him there.

His confidence had been too much.

Transferring to a seat nearer with the bus driver, he spoke. "This is not Kyoto isn't it?"

"Kyoto? Ah no we've reached the end of Kyoto about five hours away. Wait, are you suppose to get down from there?"

Takao nodded sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry young man, I didn't know. You we're sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up and just assumed you're in a journey of some sort"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm partly at fault anyway. What time is this bus going back?"

"Actually, this will be the last trip for the day." Takao stared at the other with disbelief. "Is there any other mode of transportation I could possibly catch at this hour?"

"Sorry, son but it's nearing 10. It'll be hard for you to catch a ride at this hour."

Takao sighed in defeat. Looks like he had no choice but stay the night in that area "Just take me to the nearest rent house or maybe a hotel, please?"

"How about I just take you to a certain someone's place? That boy is actually really nice and I'm sure he'll give you a place to stay without any questions asked"

Takao stared at the older man unsurely. Sure thing, the man talked kindly and he doesn't look malicious enough but appearances can be quite fooling. Seemingly noticing his discomfort, the man tried reassuring him again.

"How about we go see the person first and if ever you'd feel any mean intent then you're free to go? Besides what can an old man like me possibly do to a younger man like you? I think a kick from you would be enough to take me down"

The raven nodded, taking the older man's word into consideration. "Lead the way then, uncle!"

Takao had been too engrossed with his conversation with the bus driver that his vibrating phone had gone unnoticed.

Back in Kyoto, a Tsundere Megane tried to deny himself of the worry slowly wrapping his entire being. Damn Takao for not answering his calls!

* * *

"Welcome back, Akashi-sama" A redhead in his mid-twenties simply gave the maid a nod before handing her a briefcase. "Place it in my office. How was Seiji?"

"The young master hadn't sleep until thirty minutes ago. He had been waiting for you to get home and read him a story as you've promised" The maid answered, cautious with his words. "I think he's feeling down and is trying so hard not to cry because he thinks it's  _unmanly_ of him to do so"

Akashi nodded. "I see. I'll be in his room"

"Yes, sir"

Akashi Seijuro, not even bothering to change his clothes had entered his son's room and sat on the bed's edge. "There is no point in acting up on me, Seiji. Now tell me, why are you still awake?"

A young six year old moved to sat on his bed and stare at his father. "I'm waiting for father to get back"

"Do you have any idea how late it is, young man?"

"But tomorrow's a weekend. I don't have school"

"You have piano lessons" The boy frowned at that. "I don't even like music. When are you going to teach me basketball?"

"Soon, I promise"

"When, exactly? Father is always busy" Seiji piped the question out and looked at his father hopefully.

"How about I cancel all of my appointments next weekend? Then we can play basketball all we want. Sounds good?" Akashi spoke as he ran a hand on his son's hair, eyes staring at the cotton blue shade his son had inherited from his other father. Akashi clenched his other hand and mentally stopped himself in trying to remember someone that is no longer in his life.

_Why would he bother with someone who left him and their newborn son without as much as an explanation or a word of goodbye?_

Not that his attempts of trying to forget had worked anyway. Not when he don't exactly want to. As after all this time, it's still one Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Are you really going to do that?"

"I promise. Now how about I read you a book?" Seiji excitedly reached on his bedside table and handed his father a book. "Can you read me Peter Pan?"

Akashi flipped the pages open and started reading.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya had just finished washing the dishes when a knock from the door was heard. Quickly wiping his wet hands, the blue haired man rushed to open the door while wondering who could be knocking that late.

"Good evening Kuroko, am I disturbing you?" The younger man slightly shook his head finally realizing who the other was. It was the kindly old bus driver who lives a few blocks away. "Not really but its late uncle, do you need something?"

"Actually a man needed your help. Would you be fine if a young man stays with you just for the night? It's quite late already and as much as I would like to offer my abode, there's not much space left for him"

Kuroko nodded with understanding. "It would be fine, though I haven't fixed the guest room yet so if your friend won't mind can he wait a bit?"

"I don't think he'd mind waiting for a few minutes. Isn't that right, Takao?" Kuroko slightly flinched upon hearing the familiar surname. It reminded him of someone from his past, one of the people who even if not entirely direct had a certain connection to someone he had been trying to forget but had never entirely done so. How can he when he gets to be reminded of him every single day? And if he had to be truthful to himself, he doesn't want to forget.

Not now. Not ever.

Kuroko had stopped his musing when a familiar voice pulled him back to his senses.

"K-Kuroko?" Takao Kazunari stuttered not quite believing himself as to whom he's actually seeing. Kuroko did his best to hide the foreboding nervousness he had started feeling. "It's been a long time, Takao-kun"

"Yes! It really has been" Having gotten over his initial shock, the raven grinned sheepishly at the other. The bus driver who seemingly had been forgotten had to clear his throat to gather their attention. "So you two young lads actually know each other?"

"Since middle school that is, we used to be rivals for our respective basketball teams but outside the courts, we're friends" The older man nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm quite happy to have finally met one of Kuroko's friends. He's been staying in the neighborhood for almost six years now and yet not even once have I seen him having visitors except for that other young man with weird horoscope antics. Good thing you fell asleep on the bus"

Takao's eyes widened, instantly knowing who the other friend is and gaze questioningly at Kuroko who mouthed a 'later'. Understanding, Takao grinned sheepishly at the kindly old man.

"Well let's just say that fate do work wonders" The bus driver nodded before saying his goodbye and heading back to his parked vehicle.

"Let's get inside, Takao-kun"

* * *

Akashi Seijuro poured another glass of red wine on his glass before sipping it all in one go.

Chuckling bitterly to himself, he poured yet another glass.

He said he'll forget about him, for his sake and especially for Seiji's. So why is he thinking about him all the time. Why does the person who meant everything to him and yet left with no qualms at all is trying to invade his mind over and over again.

Kuroko Tetsuya betrayed him and Akashi Seijuro had no idea as to why all this time, as much as he wanted to hate the person the exact opposite happens.

Almost seven years down the road, he is still madly in love with him.

And truth to be told, he wanted to know exactly the reason why he had left. Any reason would suffice, no matter how stupid that reason might sound. Really, any would do.

As deep down, Akashi does not accept the fact that the other had fallen out of love for him.

* * *

"So it's been a long time, Kuroko" Takao did his best to strike a conversation.

"It is. Good to see you again, Takao-kun" Kuroko opened the door wider to let the other in. The raven took a quick glance around and immediately noticing how plain and simple everything is. "Still as simple as ever, you never changed one bit Kuroko"

"That's where you're wrong Takao-kun. A lot of things have changed."

Takao simply nodded, trying to be more understanding. The other after all has got a point. "So Kuroko-kun, how have you been these past years?"

"I'm getting by. How is everyone?"

"We're all doing fine if I may say so. Still never the same without you though. Tell me, why did you leave?"

"There are things in life I had no control with, Takao-kun. How is… How is he? How about Seiji is he doing well? How does he act, had he inherited something from me? We both have the same hair color is his untamable like mine?"

"He's doing fine. They're both doing okay actually. Akashi-san is already the CEO to almost all of their family business and Seiji, he sure is a brilliant kid, topping his whole school in academics and beating kids his age. What he got from you? Misdirection obviously and having Akashi wrapped around his fingers"

"That's a relief" Kuroko smiled for the first time since their conversation started. "I'm happy to know that Seijuro is still living his life and Seiji too, it's good that he's an achiever. Much like his dad"

"You don't want to leave" Kuroko's eyes widened at the other's words and his hands slightly trembled. In the end, he nodded without a single word spoken.

"So then why? Why did you left? I'm sure, if you tell it to everyone, if you explain things to us we will understand. He will understand"

"Things aren't that easy, Takao-kun. Do you really think that I didn't want to tell any of you? You guys are my friends but things aren't that simple, it just isn't that simple anymore" Kuroko tried to avoid the other's gaze, knowing that his misdirection won't work on the other.

"Try us. Try me, Kuroko. Did you really think that none of us would have listened to you?" Takao raised his voice at the other before his eyes widened in realization. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that, I'm your friend and I just want to know. So why won't you speak about it? And that friend Uncle mentioned earlier, It's Shin-chan isn't it?"

Kuroko gave a brief nod."Midorima-kun knows it all too well, everything that has happened from the very day I left up until to whatever transpired until now."

"But why? Why does he have to hide that he knows what has been going on? Why won't he tell anyone, even me?"

"Because I specifically told him not too. If Midorima-kun speaks, it'll be the end for him and I don't want it to happen. I'd rather carry the burden all to myself"

Their conversation had been interrupted when the master's bedroom door creaked open and Takao can only stare with shock when a young boy clutching a bunny stuffed toy and rubbing his free hand around his eyes had walked towards the teal head.

Kuroko seemingly having forgotten his visitor had motioned for the child to move closer. "What happened, Seichi? Can't sleep?"

"I woke up and you're not there. I got lonely, papa"

"I'm sorry, Honey. How about I lull you back to sleep?" Kuroko carried his son on his lap and started humming him a lullaby and running his fingers on the boy's red locks. Seichi, positioned comfortably had clutched on his bunny stuffed toy a little tighter before slowly drifting back to sleep.

Takao, who came back to his senses, faked a cough to remind Kuroko of his presence. "Is he..."

Kuroko nodded already having an idea as to what the other had wanted to say. "His name is Seichi and he's six and yes, he's Seiji's younger twin" Kuroko stopped humming but kept running his fingers around his son's hair, further lulling him to sleep. Takao watched the simple interaction between the two and without thinking, his lips parted.

"But how is it possible? The last time you told us, you only have a boy and not boys much less twins"

"That's what I thought so too, myself. Apparently, Midorima-kun's father hid the fact from me and everyone else and kept things to himself" Kuroko answered "I only found out a day after"

Takao widened his eyes as memories of that time and how the older Midorima had absolutely refused anyone elses presence -even Akashi's- inside his clinic and how he would make excuses about why Kuroko shouldn't look on the monitor. And those times wherein he can't give results until a day later but no one questioned him, he is a veteran doctor after all.

"It is connected, isn't it? The reason why you left" There was silence from the other and Takao took it as a yes.

"Still, why did you leave? Shouldn't he know about his other son?" Takao asked as he stared at the young boy who undoubtedly inherited his other father's red locks. "I mean, he does have the right to know"

Kuroko did not bother answering the question "Takao-kun, I need a favor from you"

"Sure, anything for a friend"

"Can you please not tell anyone about you finding me here? Especially about Seichi's existence. Even Midorima-kun's involvement must be kept a secret" Takao stared at the other, wanting to protest those words but one seemingly desperate look from Kuroko stopped him.

"Well, if it's the way you want it to be then I won't be forcing you" Takao spoke, trying to understand the other. Kuroko nodded in appreciation. "I'll do my best, Kuroko but if something happens and I have no other choice but tell everyone else, I will but for now, you have my word"

"Thank you"

"But... I want to know everything. I want to understand your reasons and I want to know exactly Shin-chan's involvement with all of these" Kuroko stared the other unsurely and started weighing the odds. Not much time passed before a brief nod escaped from him. "Tomorrow Midorima-kun will be here. I'll tell you everything by then"

"Got it!"

"Ah, you should call him and say you're here. Midorima-kun must be worried right now" Kuroko spoke as he gently carried his son towards their room. "I'll just tuck Seichi first then be back to fix the guest room"

"Sure. I'll try contacting Shin-chan and tell him of my current whereabouts" Takao grinned as he stood up. "I'm pretty sure that guy will start flipping out on the inside but hide it with his tsundreness"

Kuroko chuckled in agreement. "Midorima-kun is still the same after all"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! If it isn't obvious yet, yes there are twins in this story. AkaKuro's kids. Seiji is with Akashi and Seichi lives with Kuroko. And since some of you might ask, yes Akashi is unaware of Seichi's existence [it's got something to do with what Midorima Sr. and Jr. talked about in the first chapter, okay~] and so far, only Midorima, Takao and one other character yet to be revealed knows of Kuroko and Seichi's whereabouts. Anyways more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Anyways, Seiji's appearance is much like a blue haired mini Akashi with red eyes whilst Seichi has Akashi's locks and Kuroko's eyes. Their characteristics is yet to develop but they most certainly had inherited some traits both physical and in attitude from both if their fathers.


End file.
